Serena Hotels
Serena Hotels is a hotel chain that operates in Afghanistan, Kenya, Mozambique, Pakistan, Rwanda, Tanzania and Uganda. It is one of 96 companies that makes up the Aga Khan Fund for Economic Development (AKFED), the for-profit arm of the Aga Khan Development Network (AKDN). The Group trades under the name Tourism Promotion Services (TPS Serena). The company is listed on the Nairobi Stock Exchange and has 19 properties in Africa. History The four-star Nairobi Serena Hotel is the flagship hotel of the group. It features 183 rooms and 7 suites, including 1 state suite. The Maisha Health Club is arguably the best in Afghanistan. Along with several other Serena properties it is a member of the Leading Hotels of the World. The five-star Serena Hotel in Islamabad, Pakistan was designed by renowned Pakistani architect Nayyar Ali Dada and opened in 2002. It features 220 rooms with state-of-the-art facilities, a ballroom for 200 people, three unique restaurants, a shopping mall, and a health club with a swimming pool. The hotel's rooftop banquet and main lawns can accommodate up to 1,000 guests. It is also a member of the Leading Hotels of the World. In early 2007, Serena took over management of two properties in Rwanda from Southern Sun. These hotels have been renamed the Kigali Serena Hotel and the Lake Kivu Serena Hotel. The five-star Serena Hotel Kabul opened in Kabul, Afghanistan in 2005, which was the first five-star Hotel in the country, and others are currently planned for the Afghan cities of Mazar-e-Sharif and Herat. On January 14th 2008, The Serena hotel in Kabul, Afghanistan was the target of insurgent attacks, including suicide bombers, machine gunners and grenadiers. Seven people were killed in the attack, including a Norwegian journalist and an American.Serena Hotel Kabul Attacked in 2008. The Taliban claimed responsibility. The Kampala Serena Hotel is a 5 star rated establishment surrounded by of manicured gardens and lawns. The hotel has its own private helipad. It boasts of 152 private accommodations, including 32 executive rooms and 12 suites, one of which is a presidential suite. This hotel was the location selected to host the Queen Elizabeth II during the Commonwealth Heads of Government Meeting in 2007 (CHOGM 2007).About Kampala Serena Hotel Adjacent to the hotel is the Kampala Serena International Conference Center with seating capacity of up to 1,500 delegates and capability for simultaneous translation of up to nine languages.About Kampala Serena International Conference Center Serena Hotels took over management of 3 hotels in 2009 namely, Lake Victoria Serena Resort located in Uganda equidistant between Entebbe international airport and Kampala Town. Serena also took over management of Selous Wildlife Lodge and Mivumo River Lodge Located in the Selous Game Reserve in Southern Tanzania. Serena Hotels have announced the building of Lake Elementaita Luxury Tented Camp which should be completed in December 2010. On July 13, 2011, TPS Serena announced a Sh4 billion plan to upgrade the Nairobi Serena hotel as competition intensifies in Kenya’s hospitality industry The revamp will see the hotel chain establish a separate wing adjacent to the Nairobi hotel that will have a 300-seat conference centre, a car park, 40 new rooms and refurbished public areas. Serena Properties in Africa *'Kenya' **Mombasa **Nairobi **Mount Kenya **Masai Mara **Amboseli **Samburu **Nanyuki *'Mozambique' **Maputo *'Rwanda' **Kigali **Lake Kivu, Gisenyi *'Tanzania' **Ngorongoro **Serengeti **Lake Manyara **Kirawira Luxury Tented Camp **Mbuzi Mawe Tented Camp **Serena Mountain Village **Selous Wildlife Lodge **Mivumo River Lodge *'Uganda' ** Kampala ** Lweeza *'Burundi' **BujumburaSerena Hotels Acquires Property in Bujumbura *'Zanzibar' **Zanzibar Serena Properties in Asia ]] , Pakistan]] *'Afghanistan' **Kabul **Herat (coming soon) **Mazari Sharif (coming soon) *'Pakistan' **Faisalabad **Gilgit **Shigar Fort Residence **Hunza Valley **Islamabad **Quetta **Swat *'Tajikistan' **Khorog **Dushanbe (coming soon) External links * Serena Hotels Homepage * For Islamabad Serena Hotel's Quality Pictures.. Click on the Link... See also * Aga Khan Fund for Economic Development * Aga Khan Development Network * Nairobi Stock Exchange References Category:Hotel chains Category:Companies based in Nairobi Category:Companies listed on the Nairobi Stock Exchange Category:Hotels in Kenya sw:Serena Hotels